


Harvist Fails

by BurnsLikeIce, LionessOnYourBack



Series: Portals [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, scene from Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnsLikeIce/pseuds/BurnsLikeIce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessOnYourBack/pseuds/LionessOnYourBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvist isn't sure if this new world will react to her the way Azeroth does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvist Fails

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Portals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689980) by [BurnsLikeIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnsLikeIce/pseuds/BurnsLikeIce). 



> If you've seen this on DA but that artist Sarabi, that is also me.


End file.
